The Thin Lin Between Things
by FEYAH MEH
Summary: Warning May conatin Shonenai in later chapters! Don't read if you find offensive! A teenage boy finds himself at the end of the blade, of a javelin! and the guy who holds it says he's going to kidnap him! Crossover between my series Nocturnal Children and


__

_**A Thin Line Between many Things.**_

**_Rateing: Teen for now due to swearing, may go up in later chappies_**

..:Normal Pov:..

"What the hell do you think your doing?" the blue eyed boy shouted through the darkness.

"I'm kidnapping you, what the hell do you think?" the older boy replied while holding the javelin to his side. The moon shimmered through the trees and the boy looked at the older one with disbelief, then he attempted to yank his arm from the elder one.

"Why would you want me? I'm just a kid?" He yelped as the javelin was pointed at him, the edge glinting maliciously.

"Tell me again, what is your name small one?" He barked out, the younger one shivered but stood defiantly.

"It's Drake, Drake Corrigan. Since I told you who I was…mmph" a hand was upruptly pressed onto his mouth, Drake struggled as he was pulled closer to the older one. The elder boy chucked his javelin into the forest, a thunk being heard from wherever it landed.

"The ones that sent me call me Arsenic Crow, but you can call me Crow." Crow whispered, then he dragged the boy off into the shadows as a group of travelers passed by in a cart. Crow pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, wetting it with sleeping solve then replaced his hand with the rag. Drake soon became slack in his arms and Crow hauled the small boy over his shoulders, leaping into the darkness.

..:………………:……………..:

A shadow slinked out from the darkness, it's pale flesh seemed to glow as it pulled the dark cloak more around it's body. The shadow growled angrily when it noticed the discarded javelin and kicked it briefly before continuing on it's way towards the recently vacated area.

A shiver ran through the odd creature and it licked it's lips.

"The boys has already been taken away from us but I will retrieve him Ason." The first shadow spoke to the one that was still concealed in the darkness.

"Of course, but do not harm him, the prophet said he will be of great use." Ason replied smoothly as the shadow, which had obviously caught the boys scent, was running off into the forest.

..:Drakes' Pov:..

The darkness slowly drifted away and I opened my eyes, suddenly it dawned on me and I sat up quickly.

"Son of a….." I shouted and I rubbed my head, "What the hell!"

The door slowly creaked open and that Crow guy entered wearing what looked like a blue tunic and white leggings, his long black hair braided and his bangs swept to the side revealing his frosty blue eyes. I gulped visibly at his intimidating stare, wait where wasn't I dressed before..

"I see you've woken and I hope you realize that you shouldn't move too quickly, that tail of yours was one hell of a surprise to my maids and they have been rather jumpy since then…" I zoned out after that, gently picking at my tail. He stared at me and I clutched my furry cattail to my chest and pulled the blankets up to cover myself better, suddenly feeling really self-concious. I also felt nervous being in this rooms without any means of escape and noticed that my ears begin to elongate into cats ears and my fangs starting to grow.

"Ah I see, you're a were, I wasn't told anything of this…"

..:Crow's Pov:..

The moment I entered the room I instantly wished I had gotten here sooner, that damned boy was awake and I couldn't administer the medicine with him concious. He rubbed his head and glared at me rather viciously, although I didn't blame him. We spoke for awhile, his words much more heated then mine, I explained to him that the maids that came by earlier and had cleaned his wounds, although I don't think he heard most of what I said. I sensed a brief change in the atmosphere of the room as it switched from tension to full out fear and noticed Drake changing.

"Ah I see you're a were, I wasn't told anything of this…"

Drake seemed incredibly shy at the moment so I told him I had some errands to run and one of the maids would stop by with food.

As I closed the door behind me, relief spread through my system and a sigh escaped my lips.

"This is gonna be one hell of a week."

To be continued...

Authors notes: I know I know it's short, but I just finished exams and am way tired, I started this as a challenge where I had to create

a bunch of people and have onf of them kidnapped, their had to be a javelin at the begining and it had to be night. There had to be a prophet involved and the character has to (eventually) become happy. BTW I didn't mean to make Crow so rude at first, it just kinda happened anyway R&R and no flames please!


End file.
